Various types of devices for protecting pneumatic tires are known in the prior art; however, these devices were subject to problems such as being mounted in a wrong location on the vehicle underside, such as between the front and rear wheels or behind the rear wheels, bulky and clumsy structures, and exposure of the device itself to road hazards What is needed, and what the present device provides, is a magnetic vehicle tire protector including a substantially parallelepiped magnetic body attached to a vehicle underside in front of each tire with a magnetic body bottom side having a width at least approximately equal to a width of a treaded surface of the tire. A substantially parallelepiped bracket, disposed on a top side of each magnetic body, has parallel internal and external sections and a parallelepiped center section therebetween at a 45-degree angle relative the internal section. The internal section is more proximal the top side than the internal section. The center and external sections extend outwardly from the internal section and the top side. Fasteners on the internal section permanently affix the bracket to the top side. Round apertures on the external section receive fastening elements to affix the respective bracket and magnetic body to the vehicle underside.